The Heart Never Lies
by disenchanted13
Summary: Blair Gabrielle Way and Frank Anthony Iero have been friends since they were kids. But now that they have their own respective relationships, they’ve drifted apart, not realizing that they have feelings for each other. And when a shocking twist in a form
1. The Heart Never Lies

The Heart Never Lies

a/n- hey guys!! this is my second story, so i hope you guys will like this!!

Summary:  
Blair Gabrielle Way and Frank Anthony Iero have been friends since they were kids. But now that they have their own respective relationships, they've drifted apart, not realizing that they have feelings for each other. And when a shocking twist in a form of a baby appears, in the middle of tour nonetheless, will they finally realize that they were meant for each other? Will they realize what they have before it's gone?

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Chapter 1- "But its cool cause we're just friends..."

"Blair!!" A girl with black hair, gray eyes, screamed at the top of her lungs, waking the younger girl who was at the time sleeping in her bunk.  
"What the bloody fuck?!" A girl with waist-length dark brown hair, emerald eyes and pale skin jumped up from her bed, pissed.  
"Sorry!! But I have some important news to tell you!!" The girl squealed, full of delight.  
"Ugh...Alicia, should've known it was you...I mean couldn't you just wake up the others, like Krista, why is it always me?"  
"But this one really concerns you so wakey wakey!! Besides Krista already knows and you have already overslept! We are leaving in 15 mins..."  
"Fine...but I'll get you for this Simmons...mark my words..." Blair then got up from bed, and pulled a black hoodie over her white tanktop and pink shorts and slipped on her flip-flops.  
"Yeah, whatever Blair...but I'm not going to be a Simmons for long..." Alicia said in a sing-song voice.  
"Mmhmm...wait...what!?No! Don't tell me!! You and Mikey are...engaged!!" Blair screamed.  
"Yup..."Alicia was grinning.  
"OMFG!!I am so happy for you!! I'm going to have a sister-in-law!!" Blair screamed and hugged her best friend, and her soon to be sister-in-law.  
"And a very awesome sister-in-law at that!!" Alicia laughed.  
"Nah...I'm sure I'd find a more awesome one..." Blair kidded.  
"Hey! I am deeply hurt..."  
"Kidding!! But first, let me see it..."  
"See what?"

"The ring of course!!" Blair squealed, excited.  
"Oh right..." Alicia then showed her a silver diamond ring with a ruby in the middle and with the inscription on the inside, "Mikey+AliciaForever".  
"Wow...that is so beautiful...and so sweet...I'm so happy for you guys!! Congratulations!"  
"Thanks..."  
After, Blair and Alicia went in the couch area of the bus, deciding to eat breakfast, and all of the guys were there. Ray was cuddling with Krista, Bob was playing some video game with Frank and Gee was drawing in his sketchpad, drinking coffee. And Mikey was already standing and talking to Alicia. Blair then got herself a bowl of cereal and proceeded to sit on her brother's lap, surprising him.  
"Good Morning Gee!!" She greeted cheerfully, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
"Whoa there princess, you scared the shit out of me...and besides, why are you so happy? As far as I can remember, you were never the morning person..." Gee asked his sister, who he and the band affectionately called Princess, since she was the youngest in the group.  
"I heard the news!! That's so sweet!! And we're going to have a new addition to the family and I'm going to have a sister-in-law, Alicia at that!" She gushed, with a big smile on her face.  
"So princess has finally heard the news...anyways, we're going to Jersey today, remember?"  
"Oh right! I'm sure Mom would be very happy for Mikey and Ali!!" She then stood up and washed her empty bowl, returning to her place in the couch.  
"Gee, until when are we staying in Jersey? I was going to meet with Drake this afternoon, if we aren't doing anything that is..."  
"Ugh...the _boyfriend_..." Gerard said the term with much dislike, being so overprotective of his sister.  
"Gee...do I have to remind you that I'm 23 already, not 10 and I can take care of myself well, thank you very much. And besides, I know that you, Mikey and the guys will kick anyone's ass for me right? So can I go, pretty please?" She had her trademark pout on, with her shining eyes up at him, knowing that was a look that her big brother couldn't resist.  
"Damn that pout...I should have never taught you how to do that...fine, you can go, but you better be home early, since I am not letting you be alone with that..._boyfriend_...of yours until the wee hours of the morning." Gee replied, finally giving into his baby sister, sighing heavily.  
"Thanks Gee!" She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.  
"Whatever, just remember, curfew..."  
"Sure sure..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arriving at the LAX airport...

The guys, Alicia, Krista and Blair were getting ready to board the plane that will take them to New Jersey. The girls were chatting about Alicia's recent engagement and the guys were busy being mobbed by fans and fending off paparazzi.  
"Wow, Ali, so that's why Mikey was quiet this whole week...cause he was going to propose to you!" Krista exclaimed.  
"Yeah...I was beginning to think that he was going to break up with me..." Alicia laughed.  
"Oh c'mon! We all know that my brother is head over heels in love with you..." Blair replied, grinning.  
"Well yeah...it's so obvious..." Krista agreed...  
"Anyways, where are you going to stay Krista? I mean when we're in Jersey...since Ali and Bob are staying with us..."  
"Oh, I'm staying with Ray..." She blushed...  
"Oooh...going to try something sneaky with him are you?" Alicia and Blair teased, the two of them smirking.  
"Oh shut it guys!" Krista playfully swatted them both, blushing darker.  
"Whatever makes your boat float Krista..." Blair replied nonchalantly.  
" Whatever makes your boat float? Man that's cheesy, even for you, Blair Bear..." Alicia laughed, remembering the nickname that Blair's parents called her.  
"Ugh...not Blair Bear...I told you to stop calling me that and besides, that is a perfectly non-cheesy phrase..."  
"Okay Blairie Bear, 'whatever makes your boat float'..." Alicia mocked, smirking.  
"Whatever, Alice, two can play at that game..." Blair dragged the name, knowing that her friend didn't like the sassy nickname that her parents called her.  
"Fine Blair Bear, I'll call you that from now on!"  
"Okay Alice, me too!"  
"Enough guys...it's just a stupid nickname..."  
"Hey, we have to board the plane now..." Bob reminded them.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the plane...

The guys took their seats on the plane; they actually got a whole row in the first class. First were Frank and Bob, Gee and Blair, Ray and Krista and Mikey and Alicia.  
"Hey Gee..." Blair nudged her brother, who was half-asleep.  
"Hmm?" Gee was tired, and he needed to save up energy for the show tonight, and Blair wasn't really helping.  
"Gee...Gee...Gee..." Blair sang out, knowing that she was annoying her brother.  
"Yes Blair?"  
"Nothing..." Blair grinned.  
"Then why the fuck did you call me?!" Gee was cranky, he haven't had his daily dose of sleep and to top it all off, Blair was really annoying, if only she wasn't his baby sister, he would've exploded already.

"Uh...I was bored..."  
Then Blair decided to just listen to her iPod and listened to Green Day. After listening for about half an hour, she decided to bug her brother again.  
"Gerard..." She whispered in his ear, grinning.  
"Mmm?" Gerard mumbled.  
"The plane crashed and we are all on some deserted island, and some of the guys are critically injured, especially Mikey..." She fake sniffed, pretending she was crying.  
"What the fuck! Mikey! Blair, are you okay! Where's everyone? Oh my bloody God, I still want to get married and have kids!! We can't be stranded!!" Gerard jumped up, looking panicked and terrified, people were staring at him and the guys were laughing their asses off. Gee realized that Blair had played a prank on him and he was standing like an idiot there, like a crazed lunatic, he then sat down immediately.  
"That...was...pure genius Blair..." Ray poked his head in between Gee and Blair, laughing.  
"Yeah...Gee, that was hilarious..." Frank and Bob were laughing their asses off and Mikey was speechless, he kept on laughing.  
"Yup, I have to admit, that was one of my best pranks to date yet, and your reaction was gold! I didn't even expect that little burst you made, 'I still want to get married and have kids!' That sure beats the time I told Mikey there were fairies hiding in the toaster and he could fish them out with a fork...good times..." Blair was turning red from laughing.  
"Haha...very funny Blair, play a prank on your sleeping brother for him to jump and scream like an idiot...But I have to admit, that prank you pulled on Mikey was really good...anyways! Back to the point, I'd be watching my back if I were you, Blair Gabrielle Way, cause I WILL get you back for this..." Gerard said, in his most "sinister" voice, staring at his sister's emerald eyes with his piercing hazel ones.  
"We'll see about that, _Gerard Arthur Way_..." Blair smirked.  
"Oh and since I've had enough of your jokes for one plane flight, I'm going to switch with Frank here so you won't be able to bug me, princess..." Gerard then stood up and took Frank's seat beside Bob and Frank took his beside Blair.  
"Blair...please, no funny things okay? I'm crazy enough as it is...don't wanna add "gullible" to the list..." Frank smirked.  
"Of course Frankie...besides I'm tired anyways, and besides, that one will last me the whole day..." Blair grinned.  
"Good...cause I didn't want to be known as Iero the Gullible, Iero the Midget is already worst as it is..." He laughed.  
"Good point..."  
Halfway through the plane flight, Blair fell asleep on Frank's shoulder, her head settling on the crook of his neck, her hair splayed out and her bangs covering the side of her face.  
"You are so beautiful Blair...if you only knew how I really feel about you..." He tucked her bangs behind her ear, softly grazing his thumb against her soft cheek.  
"Frankie..." She whispered, still fast asleep, snuggling against Frank.

Frank smiled upon hearing his name being called out by her in her sleep, and soon after he fell asleep, laying his head on top of hers.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Arriving in New Jersey...

Frank woke up, seeing that Blair was still sleeping, he gently nudged her awake.  
"Blair...wake up, we're here in Jersey..." He whispered.  
Blair slowly stirred, she woke up and found herself staring into Frank's stunning hazel eyes, and she was motionless. Frank found himself staring into Blair's sparkling emerald eyes, drowning in her pools of emerald green. They were slowly edging towards each other and both knew what was going to happen but neither didn't care, their eyes just locked together and all thoughts of logic flew out. The distance between them was closing and you can feel the tension in the air, they were so close, his heavy breathing can be heard and the pounding of her heart in her chest was like a fast and steady beat, just an inch more...  
"Blair! C'mon were going, grab your bag already!" Gerard called out to his sister, already standing and carrying his bags. Frank and Blair jumped up, realization suddenly dawning on them. Blair was blushing a million shades of red, staining her pale cheeks. Frank had been blushing too, albeit a darker shade.  
"Uh...yah, Gee coming...um...Frank, let's go..." Blair stuttered, still not having regained her composure.  
"Yeah sure..."  
The guys then got off the plane and got picked up by someone from Reprise and they all decided to crash at the Way's house first.

In the car...

"So, let's go to the Way's house first, then just go from there to the venue..." Ray suggested.  
"Yeah sure..." Everyone agreed.  
Frank and Blair were unusually quiet, both still awkward from the incident awhile ago, but no had seemed to notice, except for Alicia and Bob, who knew that their best friends have had the hots for each other but were too shy and dense to admit it.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

At the Way residence...

"Mom!! We're back!!" Blair screamed, piercing every one's ears.  
"Yeah Blair, you've pretty much woken up the whole neighbourhood now...tsk tsk..." Ray snickered, still covering his ears.  
"Shut the fuck up Toro!" She screamed again.  
"Stop it Ray! I don't want her to scream again!" Gee replied.  
"Yeah...I think I'm deaf already..." Bob answered.  
"I've lost feeling in my ears..." Frank whined.  
"Imagine having to live with that for 24 years...especially when Blair was still a baby, man can she scream...sometimes I think she's a better screamer than Gee and Frankie put together..." Mikey reminisced.  
"Oh dear! Your home!! I know that scream from anywhere!!" a lady in her robe, with dyed blonde hair, with the same hazel eyes like her sons, hugged her youngest daughter.  
"Blair Bear...you've grown...you're so beautiful now..."  
"Mom...I told you not to call me that..." Blair whined.  
"Oh c'mon sweetie, Blair Bear is way too cute, and besides let your old mother do what she wants...it's not every day she sees her charming little girl..." Donna smiled, gently pinching her daughter's cheeks.  
"Mom...look there's Gee and Mikey!" Blair exclaimed, trying to distract her mother.  
"Oh! My baby boys are so big already!!" Donna hugged her sons, Gee then Mikey.  
"Ma...we're too old to be called "baby boys" already..." Gerard protested.  
"Yeah Ma..." Mikey agreed.  
"Oh nonsense! You three are still my babies no matter what!" Donna happily exclaimed, pinching her sons' cheeks.  
Gee and Mikey glared at Blair for pointing their mother at them, while Blair just stared at them, giving them the I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about look...  
"So I understand you guys are hungry?" Donna asked.  
"Hell yeah! Plane meals suck...and besides, we haven't had a decent meal in ages..." Ray smiled.  
"Well, it was good then that I made something..."

At the dinner table...

"So...how's life on the road?" Donna asked.  
"Okay, I guess..." Gerard replied.  
"Uh...Ma...I have- I mean, me and Ali have something important to tell you..." Mikey said nervously, placing his arm around Alicia.  
"What is it dear?"  
"Me and Alicia are getting married this March..." Mikey was fidgeting already.  
"Oh my! I'm so happy for the both of you! Congratulations!!" Donna went over and hugged her son and Alicia, then taking her seat again.  
"Thanks!" Alicia and Mikey replied.  
"Oh dear! My baby's going to get married!! Be sure to hurry up and make me some grandbabies okay?"  
Mikey choked on his drink and Alicia blushed a dark shade of red, while the guys were laughing.  
"Oh and you too Gerard! You better hurry up and settle down already! I want some from you too! Oh and let's not forget Blairie Bear..."  
"Mom!" Gee and Blair screamed at their mom, embarrassed and this time Mikey was the one laughing. After eating, the guys then proceeded to the living room, watching movies; Donna went out to run some errands.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the living room...

"Hey Ali, Let's go up to my room, I have to tell you something..." Blair whispered to her friend, pulling her up the stairs to her room.  
"Okay okay..." Alicia smiled, knowing already what Blair was going to say.

In Blair's room...

"Ali...there's something I really have to tell you..." Blair was nervous, and she was fidgeting.  
"You have a crush on Frank and you are totally in love with him..." Alicia said, matter-of-factly, smiling.  
"Well yeah-wait! How the hell did you know that!?" Blair shrieked, panicked.  
"Oh c'mon Blair, I'm not blind and I wasn't born yesterday, also the fact that I'm your best friend...it's so obvious!!" Alicia exclaimed.  
"Is it that obvious?"  
"Uh...hell yeah it is!"  
"I'm really confused, I mean, we've been best friends and suddenly we just, I dunno, drifted apart, I guess. There was this time in high school that I was going to tell him how I actually felt, but then I saw him with Jamia Nestor and I decided that we would never be more than just friends. Of course it hurt me everytime I saw him with Jamia, everytime he would tell me about their dates and how he felt about her, it was like he was slowly ripping my heart out, and he didn't know it...I was always the best friend, nothing more. He never saw me as more than that, and that hurt me." Blair was tearing, a single tear rolling down her cheek.  
"Oh..." Alicia hugged her best friend, comforting her, she never knew it was like that with Blair and Frank, she only knew that they were best friends since they were kids.  
"And then, I met Drake and I thought I've forgotten my feelings for Frank, but after what happened in the plane, I think I'm still in love with him...I don't know! But I know that he would never notice me, it will always be me, the best friend and just that..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Back with the guys in the living room...

"What do you guys wanna watch?" Mikey asked.  
"Uh...I dunno, a horror movie?" Gerard replied.  
"Yes, I know, a horror movie, but which one? And besides what do you think Alicia and Blair are talking about? Do you think Alicia is talking about me?" Mikey asked, panicked.  
"Worried are you? Thinking she might change her mind about marrying you, eh?" Bob asked, laughing.  
"Shut up Bryar..." Mikey answered.  
"Just saying man..." Bob snickered.  
"What do you think Blair is talking about?" Frank asked, nervous.  
"Oh, don't tell me, you're worried too?"  
"Uh..."  
"Oh c'mon, we all know you have this huge crush on my sister..." Gerard replied.  
"What!?" Frank choked on his soda.  
"Just kidding..."  
"Shut the fuck up Bob..."

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

In the guest room...with Bob and Frank

"So...mind telling me what happened in the plane awhile ago?" Bob asked, knowing that Frank knew what he was talking about.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about" Frank pretended like he didn't know what Bob was talking about.  
"Oh c'mon Frank, I'm not that stupid, I know what I saw awhile ago, so mind telling me about it? And yes I know that you know what I'm talking about..." Bob smirked, he wouldn't let Frank off this one.  
"Ugh...sometimes you're too nosy and observant for my liking Bob..." Frank grimaced.  
"Why don't you just tell her?"  
"Tell who what?"  
"Tell Blair that you are deeply madly in love with her..."  
"I'm not madly deeply-" Frank was cut off by Bob, who was raising his eyebrow.  
"So maybe I am...but I can't do anything...we're best friends..."  
"And you telling her might ruin your precious friendship with Princess, right?"  
"Yeah...but its cool cause we're just friends..."  
"Whatever Frank, but I know that you know that you want to be so much more than that, and it seems that so does she..."

a/n- there you go! This idea just like POPPED in my head...so it was very interesting to write...although it did take me quite awhile since there were so many rough patches that I had to smooth out...and I would STILL be updating 'Disenchanted' so don't worry, I just wanted to write this so it'll stop bugging me...and I'll update soon!!

xoxo,  
alix


	2. Just so you know

Chapter 2- "Just so you know, this feeling's taking control of me..."

Recap-  
"Tell Blair that you are deeply madly in love with her..."  
"I'm not madly deeply-" Frank was cut off by Bob, who was raising his eyebrow.  
"So maybe I am...but I can't do anything...we're best friends..."  
"And you telling her might ruin your precious friendship with Princess, right?"  
"Yeah...but its cool cause we're just friends..."  
"Whatever Frank, but I know that you know that you want to be so much more than that, and it seems that so does she..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In Blair's Room...

"Blair!" Gerard knocked on his sister's bedroom.  
"What is it, Gee?" Blair asked.  
"The..._boyfriend_...is on the phone..." Gerard spat out, obviously pissed.  
"Oh okay...thanks!" Blair then got her cordless phone in her room.  
"Hey Drake...what's up?"  
"Blair, we're still on for today right?"  
"Yup...where are we going to meet again?"  
"Can you meet me at Hudson Park?"  
"Sure...I'll just have one of the guys bring me there okay?"  
"Okay, bye Blairie..."  
"Bye Drake..."  
Blair then got off the phone and went downstairs in the living room with Alicia. The guys were in the middle of a horror movie, and were deathly quiet. Blair then smirked and had an idea.  
"Ray!" Blair suddenly screamed, at time with the climax of the movie.  
"Ahh!! BLOODY FUCK!! IT'S COMING!!" Ray screamed like a 5 year old girl, flailing his arms around. Everyone started laughing, Mikey was rolling on the ground, even Krista couldn't help laughing.  
"Damn Ray! You scream like a sissy five year old girl!!" Blair held her stomach, turning red from laughing.  
"Yeah man, sissy much...so that's why you were so quiet...and that explains the teeth chattering..." Bob was laughing his ass off, and so was Frank.  
"Shut the fuck up Bob...oh and Blair, I will get you for that...me and my fro will not let that pass...I'm warning you..." Ray was red from embarrassment, and continued to glare at Blair.  
"Kudos Blair, that was awesome!" Gee hi-fived his sister.  
"Of course, I have a knack for these kinds of things..." Blair smirked.  
"Yeah Blair, you obviously have talent for pranks..." Bob complimented.  
"Why thank you Bob...anyways I came down cause I wanted to ask a favour..."  
"Sure, what is it, Princess?" Gee asked Blair.  
"Can any of you drive me to Hudson Park?" Blair asked around the room.  
"Sorry Princess, no can do, I have to meet with Brian and Craig today, besides, you can drive..."  
"Yeah but mom took her car and you are taking the car too so I have no car to drive..."  
"I'll drive you..."  
"Are you sure Frankie?"  
"Yeah...just call me if you're ready..."  
"Thanks Frankie! I'll just be a minute..." Blair pulled Alicia up the stairs to her bedroom.  
"Ali, can you help me pick an outfit?"  
"Sure..."  
Blair then opened her closet and pulled out dark blue denim jeans, a white tank top and a black cropped hoodie with black espadrilles and put them on. She then brushed her hair and placed a thin black elastic headband in it.  
"So what do you think?" Blair turned around to let Alicia see the outfit.  
"It looks great on you...Frank is so going to drool...you look hot..." Alicia smiled.  
"You think so? But it's not for Frank, I'm going out with Drake, remember..."  
"Yeah whatever...but we all know that you dressed up for Frankie..." Alicia smirked.  
"Uh...well...um...Oh my! Look at the time! I must really get going, see you later Ali..." Blair ran from her room and went down the stairs into the living room.  
"Frankie..."  
Frank turned to look at Blair and he couldn't help staring...she was damn hot in the outfit she had on, after he realized what he was doing, he suddenly regained his composure and cleared his throat.  
"Uh sure...yeah...let's go..."  
They proceeded to Frank's car and Frank went around and opened the passenger's seat door for Blair.  
"Thanks...""Just being a gentleman..."  
Then Frank went back to the driver's seat and drove out of the Way driveway and set out for Hudson Park.  
"You know, you didn't have to do this..." Blair told Frank  
"Oh, it's okay, no problem..." Frank smiled.

"Thanks for driving me..." Blair smiled back.  
The rest of the drive was quiet, the awkward silence blanketing the both of them, today's incident still fresh in their mind. The tension was so thick that you could slice through it with a knife; Blair was looking out the window, tense while Frank had his eyes stuck on the road, never taking them off. They soon arrived at Hudson Park and Frank parked by the sidewalk.  
"Here we are..."  
"Thanks Frankie, you can go home, I'll just walk home or ask Drake to bring me home..."  
"No it's okay...I'll wait here in the car, I'm sure your brother will kill me if I left you to walk home or ride home at night with your boyfriend..." Frank grinned.  
"Oh...okay...see you later! I promise I won't be long..."  
"Sure..."  
Blair then walked up to a tall guy, with brown hair and blue eyes, at the park bench, sitting next to him.  
"Hey babe...you look nice..." Drake hugged his girlfriend, cuddling her into his lap.  
"Thanks...I've missed you..." Blair kissed her boyfriend's cheek.  
"Me too..."  
Little did they know that Frank was watching them, hurt and pain evident in his eyes, seeing Blair and her boyfriend cozy up to each other, he decided to distract himself by turning on the radio but he just flipped to a random station, still not being able to tear his eyes off the scene in front of him. Then he started to listen to the song.

'Just So You Know-Jesse McCartney'

I shouldn't love you

But I want to

I just can't turn away

I shouldn't see you

But I can't move

I can't look away

And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not

Cause I don't know

How to make the feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

I just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

It's getting hard to

Be around you

There's so much I can't say

Do you want me to hide the feelings?

And look the other way

And I don't know

How to be fine when I'm not

Cause I don't know

How to make the feeling stop

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go. (Just so you know)

This emptiness is killing me

I'm wonderin' why I've waited so long

Looking back I realize

It was always there

Just never spoke of

I'm waiting here

Been waiting here

Just so you know

This feeling's taking control of me

And I can't help it

I won't sit around

I can't let him win now

Thought you should know

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

(Whoa, Just so you know,

Whoa, Thought you should know)

I tried my best to let go of you

But I don't want to

Just gotta say it all before I go

Just so you know

Just so you know...

Frank thought about the times he spent with Blair, his memories of her and him, their relationship, their friendship. He realized that his feelings for her were always there, he just was scared to tell her since it could've ruined his friendship with her if she didn't feel the same and it would've been awkward for the both of them. He figured that he'd just move on and he went out with Jamia since then. But ever since that incident a while ago on the plane, it all came rushing back to him and it hit him hard: he was still in love with her, his best friend. He replayed the scene over and over in his head, was it just him or was Blair also staring back at him with the same intensity that he stared at her with, and when she leaned in for the kiss too, was it real or just his fantasy? Blair also blushed when they were startled by her brother and she was silent during the whole drive to her house, was it possible that she harboured the same feelings for him? That his love wasn't unrequited, that maybe she had feelings for him?

He also wondered what would've happened if he had told her of his feelings, would it have ended the way he wanted it to? Or end up completely destroying their precious friendship? He imagined what it would've been like to have a relationship with her, a romantic one, not the one they had now, he hated their platonic relationship. He wanted to be more than just the best friend in her eyes, he wanted to be something more, and someone that she could see herself spending the rest of her life with, just like he did her. He hates the way she is with her boyfriend, he wishes that it was him in his place, the one she would run to when she has problems, the one she would hug and kiss, the one she would be cuddling up to right now.

He knew it was wrong to love her, he would just end up getting his heart crushed in the end, but he didn't give a damn, he just couldn't look away, it was like the feeling was taking over him, and he couldn't do anything about it. He was so angry at himself for waiting so long and having to be too late already, he was so stupid to have just let her slip through his fingers, is this what they meant by 'You don't know what you have until its gone.', well he was sure as hell that he didn't knew what he had until she slowly drifted away from him.

He wished that he could've turned back time to tell her how he felt, but it was far too late now...she was in the arms of someone else and he just missed his chance, his one and only chance at happiness, a happiness with her, cause he wouldn't have it any other way. He was so frustrated at himself; he slammed his fist against the dashboard. He looked at the scene in front of him, Blair was sitting in her boyfriend's lap, giggling and she seemed so happy, that he smiled, in spite of the pain he felt that he wasn't the reason why she was smiling. He wanted to be the reason why she laughs, she smiles, the reason she has that sparkle in her eyes.

He was disturbed from his thoughts by a knock on his window, Blair's smiling face looking at him.  
"Hey...sorry I took so long, I kinda lost track of the time..." Blair smiled and strapped herself in the seat.  
"Oh it's okay...I didn't even wait that long..." Frank smiled back.

"Thanks..." She kissed him on the cheek, showing her gratitude to him.

"Oh, no problem..."Frank was slightly blushing, resisting the urge to feel his cheek, where she placed her lips on.  
"Oh I know! Let's go by Starbucks, my treat! We can just park at the parking lot and walk to Starbucks, its just 2 blocks away..."  
"Are you sure? I mean I'm okay..."  
"Yeah! Besides, I'm in the mood for a frap right now..."

"Oh...okay...Starbucks it is then..."

Frank then drove out of the park and drove to the said parking lot. There was a painful and awkward silence until Blair decided to break it.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah, why would you ask that? I'm fine..." Frank replied, a bit too fast.  
"You have a death grip on the steering wheel and you're glaring at the road..."  
"Oh..." Frank then loosened his grip on the steering wheel and relaxed his face.

"C'mon...you can tell me if you have a problem, you know that..." Blair smiled.  
"No, it's okay, just a little tense..." 'I can't tell her I'M IN LOVE WITH HER!?'  
"Okay..."  
Frank breathed a sigh of relief, he thought that she would persist, if she did, he didn't what he would do. Soon they reached the lot and he parked, he went around the car and opened Blair's door for her.

"Thanks..."  
They walked to Starbucks and got two frappucinos and started to walk back to the car, they passed a dark alley and heard a sound.  
"Waa..."

Sorry to leave you guys there!! But here is a poll that I NEED you guys to answer!!

Okay, so its about the baby I mentioned in the summary, the question is,  
What gender do you want the baby to be??  
a. A Boy

b. A girl  
c. Twins- Boy and Girl  
So please review and tell me what gender do you want the baby to be!! And suggestions are HIGHLY appreciated!!  
xoxo,

alix


	3. I want you and your beautiful soul

Chapter 3- "I want you and your beautiful soul..."

Recap-  
They walked to Starbucks and got two frappucinos and started to walk back to the car, they passed a dark alley and heard a sound.  
"Waa..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

With Frank and Blair...

"What was that?" Blair asked Frank, looking around.  
"I don't know...it sounds like it came from the alley..." Frank replied, pointing to the dark alley.  
Blair slowly walked into the dark alley, followed by Frank. They heard the wail again, this time louder and coming from a box, near the dumpster.  
"You know what...it kinda sounds like a baby..." Blair said.  
"Yeah it does..."  
Frank then kneeled in front of the small box and slowly opened the box.  
"OMFG!?" Blair gasped, cause there inside the box were two babies, twins to be exact, who cooed and gurgled at them.  
"Who the hell leaves babies in an alley!? What kind of sick person would do that!?" Frank violently whispered to Blair.  
Blair kneeled beside Frank and scooped up the babies from the box and cradled them both.  
"What do you think we should do? We can't just leave them here..." Blair asked.  
"How about we take care of them first, like get them cleaned up and stuff then we figure out what to do after, but one thing's for sure, I will not let whoever who put them here get them back..." Frank replied.  
"Sounds like a plan to me...Let's go..."  
They both stood and headed to the car, Blair was still cradling the babies and couldn't help playing with them, and she cooed at them and made faces. Frank was stealing glances at Blair and the babies; she looked so cute, playing with the babies, making goofy faces to make the babies laugh. He opened the car door for her and then proceeded to drive home. While in the car, she continued to play with the babies, letting them hold her fingers.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
At the Way residence...

"Hey Gee, is Mom still out?" Blair asked, darting to the kitchen, so her brother wouldn't see what she brought home.  
"Uh yeah...why?" Gee looked behind him but didn't see his sister, but it sounded like she was in the kitchen.  
"I was going to call her to pick up some milk and diapers on the way..." Blair said, a little too fast.  
"What? Diapers and milk? What the hell are those things for? We don't have a baby..." Gee replied, flabbergasted.  
"Uh well, we don't have a baby, we have babies..." Blair replied, coming out of the kitchen, holding out the gurgling babies.  
"What the!? Blair Gabrielle Way!? What did you do now! Babies!?" Gee stood up and walked to his sister.  
"Um... why don't I let Frankie explain?" Blair pointed to Frank.  
"Well Gee, we found the twins in a dark alley in a box beside the dumpster and we couldn't just leave them there so we decided to bring them home, get them fed and everything then we'll decide what to do with them..." Frank answered.  
"Well...I guess its okay then...besides, they do look cute..." Gee replied, taking the babies from his sister and touching his nose with the babies'.  
"Oh my! That's so sad...who will leave babies in an alley! It's a good thing you guys found them..." Alicia spoke up, standing up beside Gee, followed by Mikey.  
"Yeah...poor things..." Mikey answered.  
"So technically since you guys found them, you guys are their "parents" right?" Bob asked, grinning.  
"Huh? Eh...I mean..." Blair babbled, blushing at the thought of Frank and her being married and being parents.  
"Anyways! Have you decided what to call her? I mean we all just can't refer to them as 'them', 'their', 'it', well you get my point..." Alicia asked.  
"Oh yeah...a name, I dunno, I'm sure I'll think of something..." Blair replied.  
"How about Ray?" Ray asked.  
"Eww...no way am I naming them after you!" Blair exclaimed.  
"How about Roberta? And the boy will be Robert..." Bob asked.  
"We are NOT naming it Roberta, Robert or whatever, Bob..." Frank replied.  
"Michael and Michaela?" Mikey asked, hoping that his name will get picked.  
"No Mikey..."  
"How about naming the boy Gerard and the girl...well, I dunno, Gerardia?" Gee asked, smiling at the babies.  
"What the hell? I will NOT name it Gerard or worse, Gerardia..." Blair was exasperated.  
"I know!" Alicia screamed.  
"Yes Ali?" Blair turned to her best friend.  
"The perfect name for the baby is...Alicia!! And just name the boy I dunno...Mikey?" Alicia happily exclaimed.  
"Ugh...why does everyone want the babies to be named after them!?" Blair screamed.  
"Uh I dunno...its flattering though..." Gee replied.  
"You know what guys, me and Frankie here are going to think of a name and again, NO, I will NOT name them after any of you, especially Ray, that's just...wrong..."  
"Aww...Ray would have been so cute..." Ray whined.  
"Whatever Ray, anyways can you guys hold them for a while? I have to call ma..." Blair said, and walked into the kitchen to get the phone.  
"Hey ma..."  
"Yes, dear?"  
"Can you pick up some diapers and milk on the way, and maybe a few bottles and stuff..."  
"Why the hell would we need those?"  
"Cause me and Frankie found twins in some alley near the dumpster and well, we couldn't just leave them there, ma..."  
"Okaay...well, I was asking for grandbabies...guess this will do for the meantime, anyways, you said twins?"  
"Yeah...a boy and a girl..."  
"Oh...okay, anyways, you can get some baby stuff in the basement, it's in the box labelled 'Baby Stuff', there's blankets, sleepers and I think I have a cradle there too and a baby basket...you can use those things for the meanwhile and we can just get some new stuff tomorrow..."  
"Oh...okay, thanks Ma!"  
"Love you dear, and say Hi to my grandbabies for their grandmamma!"  
"Ma...they're not your grandbabies, they're not even my kids..."  
"Oh nonsense! They're officially part of the family now..."  
"But Ma..."  
"No buts young lady, now I have to go, gotta get those things you asked me to get, bye dear..."  
"Love you too ma..." Blair got off the phone and went into the living room.  
"Can anyone of you go down to the basement with me? I gotta get those stuff for the babies..."  
"I'll go..."  
"Thanks..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
In the Basement...  
"Let's see...Baby stuff...oh here we are!" Blair reached for the box, and opened it. There were sleepers, fleece blankets and even a moses basket and a bassinet. There was also that cradle that her mom said, but it was a tad too small for twins, but that'll do for the night, since she and the girls will be buying stuff tomorrow.  
"Hey Frankie, could you carry these up for me? I'll bring the blankets and sleepers to washing machine for a quick wash..."  
"Sure..."  
"Oh and Frankie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you free tomorrow? I was just wondering if you could go with me and the girls to go baby shopping...for the babies..." Blair fidgeted, a small blush creeping up her pale cheeks.  
"Yeah, I'd love to go..."  
"Thanks again..."  
They went back up and Blair and Frank went into the washing room and placed all the fabrics in the machine. After the quick wash, Blair placed the fabrics into the dryer for a quick dry, and then she got them out and folded them and placed them in the basket.  
They then went back to the living room to see Mrs. Way holding the twins.  
"Ma! You're home already! And I see you've met the twins..." Blair said, holding the baby basket.  
"Oh darling! They are so adorable! Have you decided what to call my grandbabies? Maybe you can call this little baby girl here Donna?" Donna was beaming, cuddling the twins who gurgled at their "grandmother".  
"Not you too...and Ma, they're not your grandbabies and no I will not call her Donna, ma...Give me and Frankie time to pick their names...anyways! Have you got the stuff ma? I have to feed them already..." Blair sighed.  
"Oh fine...and yes, I got them, they're in the kitchen sweetheart..."  
"Okay ma..." Blair went into the kitchen and made two bottles of milk and brought it back to the living room to give to the twins. She then took the babies from her mom and gave the other one to Frank.  
"You wouldn't mind feeding them right?"  
"Not at all..." Frank then sat beside Blair on the couch and held the baby girl and fed her the bottle.  
Blair held the baby boy and did the same, the twins were hungry and finished their bottles in a short time.  
"Hey Ali...can you help me wash them? I have their diapers and clothes here..."  
"Sure thing Blair..."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

In Blair's bathroom...

Blair held the baby girl and Alicia held the baby boy, they were kneeling beside the tub, washing the babies with washcloths and rinsing them off in the tub.  
"Aww...they're so cute...and you and Frank make cute parents..." Alicia smiled.  
"We do?" Blair blushed, soaping the baby.  
"Hell yeah you do..." Alicia was drying off the baby, as Blair rinsed the baby girl.  
"Alicia, would you like to go with me, Mom and Frankie to shop for baby stuff? And Krista too..."  
"Sure..."  
The girls then went into the room to put some fresh diapers on the babies and clothe them. After which, Blair set up the cradle beside her queen size bed, she then tucked the twins in, kissing them both on their foreheads.  
"Goodnight little dears...sleep tight..." She softly whispered and the twins slowly closed their eyes and fell asleep.  
"You know Blair...you would really make a good mother you know..."  
"You think so?"  
"Yeah, you're a natural at it, seeing the way you tucked the twins in bed and playing with them..."  
"Thanks Ali..."  
Blair and Alicia left the room and went downstairs to the living room where the guys were again, watching a horror movie. Alicia sat beside Mikey and Blair had to sit on the only available seat, beside Frank. After the movie, Blair had already fallen asleep and she was leaning her head on his shoulder, reminding Frank of the plane incident earlier. "Hey Frank, mind carrying Blair to her room? I have to carry Ali..." Mikey asked Frankie, scooping up the sleeping Alicia and going up to Blair's bedroom, Alicia was staying with Blair in her room.  
"Nope..." Frank then softly slid his hands under her knees and her back and gently lifted her off the couch, carrying her bridal style, he stared at her, and she was so peaceful while sleeping. He then followed Mikey up to Blair's room and placed her gently on the bed beside Alicia. He then noticed the cradle that was set up beside her bed, and he peeked at the twins who were slumbering, they looked so cute snuggling up to each other.  
"Goodnight little guys..." He then leaned and kissed them both on the forehead.  
"And goodnight to you too, my princess..." Frank then kissed Blair on the forehead and pulling up her covers and covered her. He then silently walked out the door and closed it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-  
The next morning, in the Way's kitchen...

"Morning everybody..." Blair yawned, coming down from the stairs, holding two bouncing babies, who were obviously having a good morning.  
"Morning princess, the babies seem to have had a good night's rest..." Gee greeted his sister and the twins.  
"Well yeah, they woke up crying at 2 am and I figured they were hungry so I went down and made them bottles and Alicia here wouldn't wake up and help me so I had to feed them both and after they still wouldn't go to bed so I had to rock them and sing to them until they fell asleep which wasn't until half an hour later..." Blair groaned, handing one of the twins to Gerard.  
"Aww...princess is tired and cranky...here let me take this little princess from you..." He then held his arms open for the baby that was being handed to him.  
"I see you and my little grandbabies are awake..." Donna smiled, holding a pitcher of orange juice and a plate of eggs and placed them on the table.  
"Morning mom..."  
"Oh right, I got the twins some baby food, you can go get them in the cupboard, honey..."  
"Okay ma..." Blair then went and opened the cupboard, with a baby in her other hand and grabbed the baby food and some plastic bowls and poured a bit into them.  
"Aww...my little nephew is adorable..." Mikey suddenly appeared and took the baby from Blair.  
"Mikey..."  
"What? He's just too cute...look at him with his cute little pout..." Mikey fawned over the baby boy, bouncing him on his knee, eliciting a small giggle from the baby.  
Blair sat down and took the babies from Mikey and Gee and handed one to her mother. She then proceeded to feed the babies, she was making goofy faces to encourage the baby to eat.  
"Yum yum...Here's the train...choo-choo..." She moved the spoon up and down and fed the baby who was gurgling with food dripping down her mouth, which Blair wiped off. After feeding the twins, she placed them in the bassinet she placed in the living room and went back to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. After she proceeded to pick up the twins from the living room and changed their diapers and changed their clothes. She decided to get ready for their shopping trip today and asked Frankie to watch the babies.  
"Frankie!"  
"Yup?"  
"Can you please watch them for me? I have to go get ready...and if they start crying, their bottles are in the kitchen counter so yeah..."  
"Oh...okay..."  
"Thanks!" Blair ran up to Frank and pecked him on the cheek and ran up to her bedroom.  
Frank stared at where she stood before running off; he felt his cheek burning up, a blush creeping. She was so beautiful and so caring like a real mother, and she was adorable with the twins like how a real mom would take care of them. He realized that he didn't really care if there were a million other girls he could replace her with...she was different, unique, special...he wanted her not for what was on the outside, he wanted her and her beautiful soul...Her caring, sweet, charismatic, gentle and beautiful soul.

a/n-sorry to leave you here guys...i'm evil aren't i? But trust me, this cliffie is IMPORTANT!! The reason for this cliffie is that I'm having another poll!! So I hope that you guys will really VOTE this time!! Anyways, here's the question...  
Got a bunch of names here and I need you guys to help me pick, for what you ask, for the babies!! Duh...anyways here are the choices...

Girl:  
a. Helena Isabella  
b. Violet Hayden

Boy:  
a. Edward Anthony  
b. Ethan Parker

SORRY for the crappy names but they're all I could think of especially when its 12:35 in the damn morning...but please, PLEASE vote or SUGGEST a name, c'mon, you don't want the poor things to go by nameless...tsk tsk...so PLEASE VOTE and also REVIEW and tell me what you think!!  
xoxo,  
alix


End file.
